The World Spins Madly On
by twinsolstice
Summary: A struggle where one claims what's already hers and the other rejects what's rightfully theirs. Elsanna/Incest
1. Coming Home

**The World Spins Madly On**

**01**

**D****isclaimer: umhm**

* * *

Anna shoved the last chunk of sesame bagel into her mouth before emptying the contents of her chocolate milk, coughing involuntarily when the sweet treat nearly clogged her throat. As anyone would've guessed, Anna unceremoniously brought her strawberry blonde locks on top of her head and gathered the unruly tendrils together into a messy bun. She gave a once over at the wall clock and cursed herself for doing so.

9:15

_Damn it, I'm late!_

She panicked, and immediately slipped into a white tee. Anna fumbled inside her dresser for pants, getting whatever was on top. She forced her legs into her skinny jeans and in her haste, the strawberry blonde hit the floor—her bottom landing first and cushioning her fall. Using that to her advantage, she grabbed her black flats from underneath her bed and slipped into them haphazardly.

This has always been her routine: waking up late and having sesame bagel and chocolate milk for breakfast. Intentional or not, she was doing it as a defensive mechanism and some sort of resolve.

Anna had lost both her parents at a tender age of eight and life hasn't been easy for her since then. There were no more stories told during starry nights, no more apple pancakes and hot chocolate for breakfast; no more rides home to school and after school. There were only unbridled crying, and lonesome sobbing, and...and—

Anna raced out of her room and ran for her dear life to shake off the nostalgia that clung to her like a nightmare.

She reached the school grounds in a matter of minutes, panting hard when she barely made it to the university's gate. Anna's feet burned at climbing the staircases to reach the fourth floor when she saw no hope to make it in time for the ascension of the elevator.

"Crap," she breathlessly muttered to herself, repeating the word over and over again. The seemingly harmless word erupted into a string of curses when her toes collided with the last step on the flight of the final stairs. Anna howled in pain, dropping the books she was clutching to the floor as her hands flew immediately to her hurt appendages.

"Anna Arendelle, how clumsy can you get?!" she yelled out in frustration. As she heard the second bell ring, she knew she was screwed; so, leaving her toes—her injured and sorry toes—to throb in pain she picked her books up and ran once more just in time to blast the door open up.

She heard a loud cracking sound and then it was followed by a series of chuckling, then a clearing of throat.

The strawberry blonde was about to blurt out an excuse for her tardiness when she noticed a patch of red from the corner of her eye.

"Oh my God, Hans. Are—Pft—Are you alright?" Anna bit back an amused laughter when the unlucky guy got hit square in the face by the doorframe. He was now attending to his broken lip, the blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"No I'm not," he snarled. "Do me a favor and stop being yourself Anna."

"It's not my fault you got in my way!"

A screech of wood on the tiles stopped whatever argument that was about to erupt from between the two students.

"Mr. Isles please return to your seat," Hans begrudgingly did so while Anna stood there, still smirking triumphantly.

_Oh you have no fucking idea how long I've wanted to do that Mister Freshman for four years straight!_

"Miss Arendelle," the strawberry blonde turned expectantly to their professor. "You are excused for the rest of the period."

The strawberry blonde fished out her phone and typed audibly right after exiting the room.

Anna: (You free today?)

After a few minutes, her phone beeped.

Kristoff: (Don't you have classes or somethin'?)

Anna: (Tardy. Oops.)

Kristoff: (Was it that dick Weaseltown again?)

The strawberry blonde held back a laugh. Her best friend really knows her soft spots.

Anna: (Very funny Kristoff, yes but it's Weselton not Weaseltown.)

Kristoff: (*shrugs* Pretty much the same to me.)

Anna rolled her eyes. _Typical guy._

Kristoff: (You wanna hang out I presume?)

Anna: (Chicken Cottage. Now.)

* * *

"Just the lips?" Kristoff shoved another strip of chicken into his mouth, unable to hide the satisfaction at the mention of Hans' most unfortunate encounter with his best friend.

"Yeah, and I was aiming for the nose." Anna chuckled.

"Hey, you just had your breakfast." he noted, smiling when she glared playfully at him.

"I ran for life Kristoff. Whatever breakfast I had, it's totally gone."

"Talk about a huge appetite."

"It's sesame bagel. No one gets full with a sesame bagel." Anna pointed out, biting into her chicken wrap joyously.

Kristoff watched the strawberry blonde from across the table, grinning to himself for absolutely no reason at all. To him, spending spontaneous times like this one with Anna was elating. Perhaps it was the cheerful and positive aura Anna gives off. When he was a little kid, he rarely hang out with the rest and would much prefer to just stay in the comfort of his home with his English Mastiff Sven.

"Whur?" she caught him staring at her and Anna raised the question that made Kristoff laugh once more when she sputtered bits of her food.

"Nah, you're amazing Anna."

The redhead swallowed before giving Kristoff a look of confusion.

"Of course I am. By the way, you're talking weird. Again."

"Oh shut up, we both are."

* * *

Anna came home later than expected and she was surprised to find the front door unlocked. She knew she was clumsy and forgetful but...there was no way that she could have forgotten to lock her door. She would never jeopardize the only memento her parents left her—the house itself—and she would never risk her own safety for it.

She quietly entered and grabbed the nearest object she could use to defend herself—an empty flower vase. The soft glow of the in the kitchen did little to add to her stealth. Shaking her head and mustering her courage, Anna emerged from the darkness of the living room with a shriek, holding the vase up in an attempt to smack the intruder but she froze halfway when a pair of surprised blue—

The bluest blue that was very familiar to her.

The familiar wisps of unruly fringes slicked back and that signature loose-side braid.

"A-Anna. It's me." the voice was shocked and breathless and relieved all at the same time, but Anna couldn't care less. It was like she had seen a ghost of the past and suddenly she felt all emotions assault her all at once.

The smell of tomato sauce hung heavily in the air and this woman in her kitchen was making dinner. She was wearing a white apron with a snowman that Anna herself drew when she was a kid. She was dumbfounded because she knew she had given it to her beloved sister sixteen years ago when she was everything that mattered. And to see her after...six years. Six fucking years—all she felt were hatred, betrayal, loneliness and every negativities there were flowing into her as she dropped the vase to the tiled floor, letting it break and shatter upon collision.

This was Elsa Arendelle.

Elsa, her sister who she loved so dearly. Her sister who rescued her from her sad, sad, sad childhood; her sister who read bedtime stories, her sister who sang her to sleep. Her sister who—who left for six years and then came fucking back without a word!

"Elsa..." her voice quivered, the events of the past rushing endlessly into her mind. She couldn't forgive her, she thought. That was her resolve. She won't ever, ever forgive her for running away and leaving her alone but this was her sister. This was Elsa and she is—was—everything Anna wasn't.

The redhead ran across the room and leapt in the air.

This was Elsa. In the flesh. Her sister, and she tackled her to the floor, grasping desperately onto her not giving her room to breathe because she can't let her slip away from her ever again.

This was Elsa and she hugged Anna back and muttered a string of heartfelt apologies but it didn't matter to Anna anymore. Not the silence and distance of six years, not the fact that her sister left her.

Nothing did, except for the fact that Elsa was back.

"Elsaaa..." Anna cried onto her sister's chest, the pent-up emotions escaping and leaving her figure in an abnormally fast and explosive state.

Hands that wrapped around her and soothing words were the comfort that Elsa had provided.

This was Elsa and she is back and Anna stared at her during her fits of sobs.

_This is Elsa, and she is so beautiful..._


	2. So Far

**The World Spins Madly On**

**02**

**D****isclaimer: umhm**

* * *

Sunlight seeped through the open windows of the strawberry blonde's room, somehow amidst the signal of the beautiful day, Anna found herself staring into the open. The washed-out paint of the ceiling suddenly became her center of attention for hours. Sleep deprived wasn't even the word to describe her current condition. There were half moons under her tired teal eyes and she was feeling lightheaded. The fact that she wasn't even able to close her windows last night was an alarming sign.

_And this was all Elsa's doing_, she thought.

Last night was a blur. Anna couldn't quite recall what had happened. All she could remember was the fact that she followed her instinct which was to leap into the air and tackle her elder sister to the ground. She didn't need a detailed recollection to just cringe in embarrassment and for her tactlessness. This was Elsa she was talking about after all, her twin soul who just apparently decided to do things her own way, forge her own path, make her own decisions, and do all sorts of things without even consulting or approaching the strawberry blonde. Anna was hurt, but that was a thing of the past when all that mattered to her was their sisterhood.

To her, Elsa leaving for whatever reason pained her.

Anna stuffed her face on the pillow and calmly listened to her uneven breathing and heartbeat.

She wanted answers for her sister being so distant and breaking communication and leaving without a word and for coming back all too suddenly. Anna isn't planning to run away this time because Elsa is a thing of the past to her now. All she wanted right now was an explanation because hell, she deserved one.

Elsa is an old wound, she kept telling herself.

_But old wounds won't heal if you keep picking on them._ Anna shoved the thought at the back of her mind and decided to go downstairs to prove if her sister was really back and not just a figment of her imagination.

The scent of burnt food invaded her nostrils and the strawberry blonde's face twisted in an unpleasant way.

There she was.

Clad in an oversized white shirt and short tights was her sister who she saw last night at the same spot, only to find her burning their deceased parents' kitchen.

"You're here." Anna suddenly blurted out, eyes wide and jaw hanging out in the open.

The platinum blonde gave her a once over and a weak laugh, whimpering as she fumbled for the frying pan's handle.

The younger sibling rushed to her aid, expertly tossing the pan into the sink, her hand twisting the faucet's handle to quickly dispose of the heat.

"Wow, when did you get so handy?" Elsa complimented, a beautiful smile following the remark.

"I've looked out for myself for the past years." Anna deadpanned.

Awkward silence filled the kitchen as the elder sibling forced a way to strike a conversation. Elsa was just about to speak but Anna just cut her off.

"You're here." the strawberry blonde repeated, her voice still impassive to deceive Elsa that she wasn't interested.

"I am." she lamely responded.

_God, at least answer me with more than two words!_

"I'm sorry, Anna."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Anna—"

"Yes Elsa, we do have to talk. But not now, maybe later cause I have classes." she opened the fridge and dragged out her usual drink for the day—chocolate milk. Anna searched for her sesame bagel but later found out that she ran out of supply.

"Oh, I actually bought chocolate-glazed doughnuts yesterday and—"

The younger sibling ran past her and drank the sweet concoction in one gulp before facing her sister with a look of indifference.

"I don't eat those anymore."

* * *

Anna _loved _chocolate-glazed doughnuts ever since she was little and even still up to now. However, Elsa just offering it casually and looking at her as if though nothing had happened in the previous years made the strawberry blonde's blood boil. The pent-up rage building within her rapidly and coursing through her veins as she slammed the classroom's door. Everyone gave her a confused look because Sweet and Charming Anna couldn't had possibly done that.

Thinking that it was all just a mirage, everyone went back to each of their own businesses and Anna silently made her way to her seat.

Her seatmate didn't bother to ask if she was okay and settled for just opening a new topic up to divert the strawberry blonde's attention to something pleasant.

"Hey Anna, have you heard?"

Anna raised a lazy eyebrow in lack of interest but it was enough to fuel up the conversation.

"We're going to have a new algebra teacher."

"Wow, I'm thrilled."

She was not. It was so sarcastically said with a touch of rolling of eyes that her seatmate nearly recoiled.

"I hope it's not someone like—"

The noise dulled down when someone entered the room.

It was their new professor; and it wasn't because the said teacher was present that they had all kept quiet but it was because she was stunning. Anna however was flabbergasted, her jaw unhinged as it hang open like a broken door. The woman gracefully walked inside the room, her platinum blonde locks were braided loosely and her fringes were slicked back neatly. It was only now that it occurred to Anna that she had seen that getup before. A plain button down blouse and a pencil skirt matched with an open-toed black heels.

Men exchanged knowing looks and Anna was livid.

Their professor was Elsa.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

And all eyes were suddenly on her. Elsa, however was calm and composed, her cool blue eyes communicating silently with Anna's teal.

The strawberry blonde complied, shrinking back to her seat and flushed red almost automatically.

The professor cleared her throat.

"Good morning everyone. I am Elsa Arendelle," from that brief introduction, the murmurs rose once again and all gazes focused on Anna then back to the platinum blonde. "Yes, Anna is my sister. My little sister. But rest assure, that fact will not hinder or question my credibility as a professional."

_You're not supposed to be here! _Anna's thoughts screamed.

"If you have any problem with me or the subject matter please, do feel free to approach me. My consultation hours are between nine to eleven. Now if there aren't any more issues, let's start."

* * *

Anna wasn't listening. The whole discussion about equations and expressions were all but a blur to her. She was glaring at her sister and yet it didn't faze the older woman.

"You're not supposed to be here..." Giving up on the idea of pointless staring, Anna slumped on her desk and waited until the agony of the lecture had passed.

It came later than expected; when everyone was out of the room, she finally had a chance to solo in on her sister for an explanation.

"You're not supposed to be here." she started, her statement echoing what she had reiterated previously.

"And you weren't supposed to be sleeping in class." the professor countered.

"I wasn't. I just wasn't listening. Anyway that's not the issue here."

Elsa stared at her sister and challenged her with her query.

"And what is?"

Anna fought the urge to let her alter ego take over.

_The issue here is we were so close when we were little and you were my hero and you just left me all of a sudden without even properly explaining things to me and now you come back after years of no communication and slip right in like "Whoops, Anna I'm home. I want you to forget the past because it doesn't matter anymore." Well apparently it still does to me!_

"Anna?" Elsa waved a hand in front of the strawberry blonde's face, bringing the said woman back to the real world.

"You know what I mean, Elsa. You're an engineer; one of the brightest and gifted there is assigned in the US but why did you suddenly choose to be just a college algebra professor in this university?"

Elsa wearily sighed before answering.

"Okay Anna. First, a professor is not _just_ a professor; second, this isn't _just _a university. This is like your home."

The way she had delivered it was so sincere Anna almost fell for it. Almost.

"Yeah well, it's not like you're staying anyway."

Strike one.

"Anna, this is not the place to discuss matters regarding...what had happened so if you would just—"

"This isn't the place for you either!"

Strike Two.

Elsa stayed silent and the clock ticked until forever. The professor gathered her things when she could no longer bear the weight of the awkward atmosphere and walked away.

"Go home after your classes Anna, then we'll talk."

Anna stomped her way back to her seat stubbornly and snatched her bag. Running swiftly past her elder sister, Anna craned her head to the side before saying,

"I don't wanna talk."

Strike Three.

You're out.


End file.
